Recuerdos
by Danie Raikkonen
Summary: No soy muy buena con los summarry, peor aqui va. Un amor de infancia que se vio corrupto por los distintos ideales de cada uno, y el distanciamiento de ellos durantes años podra volver a resugir, y hacer olvidar esas diferencias


Se escondía en la penumbra de aquel imponente castillo, dirigiéndose al lugar que siempre la había acogido en todo el tiempo que llevaba estudiando allí. No tardó mucho en llegar, una pequeña sonrisa se mostró es su rostro, desde aquel lugar podía ver todo el terreno que abarcaba el castillo, tanto el pequeño lago hasta el bosque de confieras que se encontraba cerca de ahí; también podía ver con perfección desde ahí el cielo nocturno y la aurora polar.

El viento de la noche jugaba con su largo cabello rubio oscuro, le gustaba mucho aquel lugar, ya que le permitía alejarse de todo lo que involucraba el colegio, y permitía que se relajara. La luz de la luna permitía sus hermosos ojos color zafiro fueran iluminados, al igual que algunas partes de su rostro y cuerpo, mientras se apoyaba en la ventana de donde salía la luz de la luna, para poder observar los astros de la noche.

Pasaron pocos minutos, cuando ella se dejo de apoyar en la ventana y salio de aquel lugar mientras una pequeña lágrima rodaba por su rostro, empezó a caminar sin un destino fijo, sentía que ya no podía aguantar mas aquello, del no poder confiar en las personas, por el miedo a que la traten mal, y la dejen sola. Como lo hacían cuando entro por primera vez al colegio, solo por el hecho de ser extraña y no tener los mismos gustos que ellos; eso hizo que su personalidad cambiara, de la niña dulce y amable que era, a la adolescente fría y calculadora en la que se había convertido

No sabia cuantas horas llevaba vagando por aquel castillo, los primeros rayos de luz empezaron a asomarse por las gigantescas ventanas que había en el pasillo, se asomo un poco más a la ventana, mientras que en su vista, se notaba la soledad que poseía.

Siguió su camino hacia los dormitorios donde estaba destinada a vivir hasta que terminara el colegio o hasta que se cambiara de colegio. Llego a su destino, el dormitorio de las mujeres, miro su reloj, y noto que eran las 6 de la mañana, abrió el closet donde estaba su ropa, la tomo y se dirigió al baño. Se quito la ropa y abrió la regadera. Pero antes de entrar miro, sus ojos se encontraban opacos por la soledad que siempre la acompañaba. Entro a la ducha, y minutos después de encontraba sentada en el piso de la ducha , mientras el agua corría por su cara y se mezclaba con sus lagrimas, estaba harta de ser en quien se había convertido, lo unió que quería era que alguien estuviera con ella en las buenas y en las malas, alguien que no la juzgara por ser quien era, alguien en quien confiar, alguien como un angel guardián, pero sabia que eso nunca sucedería, pero aun asi, en lo mas profundo de su ser tenía una leve esperanza de que eso sucediera. Se levanto del piso de la ducha y se preparo para asistir a clases, cuando ya estuvo lista, se fue a sentar al sillón que se encontraba cerca de la chimenea.

Volvió a mirara su reloj, eran las 7 de la mañana, faltaba poco para que las demás se despertaran, se levanto del sillón, tomo su bolso y salio de aquella sala. Llego al lago y se sentó en la grama mientras un lobo blanco apareció detrás de ella. El animal empezó a caminar hacia ella, una vez estando cerca, se acostó poniendo su cabeza en las piernas de la joven, una de sus pálidas manos empezó a acariciarle pelaje del lobo. Así estuvieron por un rato hasta que ella se levanto de donde estaba, acarició por ultima vez al lobo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, otra lágrima salio de sus ojos azules, seguida de otras más. Caminaba con la cabeza baja, ocultando aquellas lágrimas rebeldes. Cuando llego a la entrada del comedor, se limpio las lágrimas y entro en aquel espacioso lugar, donde se reunían todas las personas del castillo, pero no había muchas personas, ya que aun era temprano.

Se sentó en el lugar mas apartado del lugar, tomo un vaso y se sirvió un poco de jugo, las personas empezaron a entrar. Una vez que terminó de escribir los últimos detalles de su tarea, guardo las cosas en la mochila y se levanto del lugar. Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando alguien se le acerco, diciendo su nombre en modo sarcástico, lo ignoro por completo, pero solo basto un comentario para que dejara de ignorarlo, dejo de caminar, escucho una risa que se fue apagando lentamente. Una lágrima salió de sus ojos, y en vez de irse a las clases, se fue al dormitorio que compartía, cerró las cortinas que estaban alrededor de la cama y lloro hasta quedarse dormida, pensando que el comentario lo había dicho él, a quien quería en secreto.

Se empezó a mover en la cama, trato de abrir los ojos, pero los parpados le pesaban mucho, una mueca de fastidio se mostró en su rostro, esa era una de las causas por las cuales no le gustaba dormir.

Miro a su alrededor, y pudo notar que tenia una sabana encima, no recordaba haberse arropado cuando se quedo dormida. Miro su reloj de pulsera y vio que eran las 3:30 de la tarde, ya iba a terminar el bloque de clases, así que prefirió quedarse en cama. Empezó a recordar lo que había pasado en la mañana, especialmente aquel comentario, realmente le había dolido y había terminado de destruir su autoestima, todavía recordaba el comentario tal cual como lo había dicho: "¿sabes que pequeño ángel gótico? Que se siente el no poder confiar en nadie, ni en tu amigos o familiares, - decía el rubio – ¡hay! se me había olvidado que tu no tienes amigos, y tu familia te ignora completamente".

Este comentario le había afectado profundamente, recordándole que estaba sola en este mundo, y que a pesar de hacer cualquier cosa, siempre estaría sola. Este era su más grande temor, quedarse sola en este mundo y no ser amada, o llegar a conocer el amor verdadero. Pero más que eso, su temor era el de hacer sufrir a su familia por sus problemas a pesar de que la ignoraran. Y, ¿morir?, no le tenia miedo a la muerte, más bien había días en los que deseaba morir o no haber nacido.

El día terminó, y Danielle no salio de su habitación, estaba segura que nadie notaria su ausencia, eran casi las 12 de la noche, faltaba poco para que cumpliera 17 años, pero no se veía para nada entusiasmada. Se levantó de la cama, al principio se sintió mareada, pero este desapareció unos segundos después. Salió de las habitaciones y empezó a caminar con el castillo, su corazón le empezó a doler, se llevo una mano a su pecho, mientras se agachaba y hacia una mueca de dolor en su cara. El dolor todavía persistía, hasta el punto en el que se doblo completamente hasta tocar el piso con su frente, el dolor disminuyo un poco, pero luego empezó a toser. Le salía sangre por la boca, una vez que el dolor paso, se encontraba arrodillada con la vista perdida, su piel estaba mas pálida que de lo común, había sangre en su ropa, rostro, sus manos y el piso.

No pudo escuchar las pisadas de alguien pasando cerca del lugar en donde estaba; esa persona era el mismo rubio que le había insultado en la mañana. Vio la escena algo sorprendido, se estaba acercando para ayudarla, ya había puesto una de sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Danielle, cuando ella se desmaya sobre el brazo del joven.

La volvió a ver detenidamente, se encontraba más pálida, precia un fantasma, en su boca se podían ver manchas de sangre, al igual que en su ropa y sus manos. Puso una de sus manos sobre una de las manos de la joven, estaba helada; asustado, noto que casi no tenia pulso, Danielle estaba casi muerta. Esto sorprendido al rubio, no podía permitir que ella muriera, ella no.

La tomó en sus brazos y la cargo, la llevo rapidamente a la enfermería, fue lo más rápido que pudo, tuvo suerte de que la enfermería se encontrara en ese piso. Una vez que estuvo allí, entro y la acostó en una cama que estaba cerca de donde el estaba.

Se dirigió a la enfermera y le notificó que había una alumna que se encontraba grave. Él se quedo un poco alejado de la cama, en donde ella se encontraba, mientras que la enfermera empezaba a revisarla para ver que era lo que tenia. Salió de aquel lugar y se dirigió al cuarto de compartía con otros dos chicos. Tomo caja mediana envuelta en un papel de regalo negro con estrellas náuticas y normales, de color blanco y morado, con un lazo morado, salio de la habitación, miro su reloj, eran las 12:40 de la madrugada, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y se fue de nuevo a la enfermería.

Una vez que llego ahí, noto que Danielle aún estaba inconciente, se dirigió hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, se le quedo admirando; luego de un rato se levanto de la cama, coloco la caja que tenia y la puso entre las manos de Danielle, e hizo algo que nunca pensó en hacerle dio un beso rápido en los labios. Se separó de ella y la miró por última vez antes de salir de la enfermería. Una vez que él se fue, la enfermera salio del lugar de donde había estado observando al escena entre los dos jóvenes. Se acercó hacia Danielle y se sentó en el lugar en donde antes había estado él joven, no paso mucho tiempo, cuando Danielle se empezó a despertar, primero abrió sus hermosos ojos azules, al principio vio todo borroso, pero luego su vista se fue aclarando. Lo primero que pudo ver con claridad fue una joven de alrededor de 27 años de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbares, sonriéndole.

"Veo que ya despertaste"

Le dijo mientras se paraba de su cama y se ponía a su lado.

"¿Qué hago aquí?"- pregunto un tanto confundida

"Pues sufriste un colapso en medio de un pasillo y un joven te trajo hasta aquí"

"¿Colapso?"

"Si, pero no te preocupes, si sigues las indicaciones que te voy a dar y tomas los antibióticos que te daré a continuacion podrás estar mejor" le respondió con una sonrisa

"Bueno será mejor que me valla para que descanses" termino de decir, mientras se iba a su despacho.

Cuando la enfermera se fue, Danielle cambio de posición colocándose de medio lado, haciendo que la caja que tenia entre sus manos se cayera; Danielle tomo la caja entre sus manos y la observo, noto que había una nota doblada cerca del lazo, tomo la nota y la leyó, esta decía: "Para: Danie Delähe, De: Frederick", unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron sobre el papel, mientras Danielle empezaba a quitarle la envoltura a la caja, abrió la caja y en ella se encontraba una carta y varias fotografías, tomo la carta y reconoció que era la letra de Frederick, la abrió y empezó a leer, y con cada línea que leía una nueva lágrima se formaba en sus ojos azules, cuando terminó de leer la carta, la atrajo a su cuerpo y dejo que todas sus lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos. Dejo a un lado la carta y tomo las fotos, empezó a verlas todas, cada una le traían diferentes recuerdos y sentimientos, pero fue una en especial, la que hizo que se formaran de nuevo pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, en esa foto, se encontraban ella y él, una semana antes de entrar a clases, debían tener alrededor de 10 años el y ella, en esa ocasión se encontraban celebrando el cumpleaños del hermano mayor de Danielle en la casa de sus padres, Frederick estaba vestido con una camisa polo negra con unos pantalones blancos holgado, y Danielle tenia una camisa blanca por los hombros, con unas cintas negras gruesas en los bordes de las mangas y en el medio de la camisa, una cinta negra gruesa y en el medio de esta una cinta blanca fina, tenia una mini falda negra con rayas blancas y azules en el borde de la falda . En la foto ambos estaban abrazados, el papá de Frederick estaba a punto de tomar la foto, cuando Frederick se volteó y el dio un beso en la mejilla a Danielle, haciendo que en ese momentos ambos se sonrojaran, pero no tan visiblemente.

Ya iba a guardar las fotos, cuando vio un paquete pequeño, envuelto en papel de seda azul, lo tomo y lo abrió quedando sorprendida, en el interior había una hermosa cadena de pata con un dije de una luna con una mariposa, una pequeña lagrima corrió por su cara, mientras que el viento jugaba con su cabello rubio oscuro. Tomo la cadena y se la puso alrededor de su cuello; se levantó de la cama dejando la carta y las fotos regadas por toda la cama, y se dirigió hacia la ventana que se encontraba cerca de su cama, se sentó en el marco de la ventana, viendo aquella hermosa luna llena acompañada de las estrellas, el viento seguía jugando con sus cabellos, mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que había leído, aun no podía entender del todo por que había comenzado a actuar asi, ¿perdonarlo?, no estaba segura, prefería quedarse con aquellos recuerdos de cuando eran pequeños, que los que había vivido en los últimos años en este colegio a causa de él.

Pero quien sabe, tal vez algún día lo podría perdonar, pensó ella mientras seguía admirando aquella hermosa luna, sin saber que en un cuarto lejano al que estaba ella, se encontraba él, Frederick, sentando en la misma posición en la que Danielle estaba, observando también aquella luna llena, teniendo pensamientos iguales a los de ella. Sin saber que en un futuro no muy lejano, algo los volvería a unir.


End file.
